


Worth It!

by AsagaoSylph



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adashi ships Klance, Background cooking disasters, Canon has nothing to do with this, Everyone ships Hunay, F/F, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Hijinks & Shenanigans, M/M, One-Shot, Poor Hunk, Post-War, Pre-Christmas Party, Rivals, Team as Family, Winter, cute and sweet, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:00:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21923299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagaoSylph/pseuds/AsagaoSylph
Summary: All that mattered was the figure, grainy and nearly blurred out by the snowfall, rapidly becoming more visible as Lance threw himself forwards with everything he had.
Relationships: Acxa/Allura (Voltron), Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Hunk/Shay (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 40





	Worth It!

Lance’s feet pounded against the frozen pavement, breaths coming in bursts of white mist and being whisked away almost immediately in the bitter winter wind. His thick blue winter jacket stuck out against the white world like a single, blooming hyacinth in a sea of snow, the brown fur trim flapping in time with his beating steps. His wool gloves clung to his fingers as if hiding from the cold instead of shielding him, and his bright red scarf was probably about five seconds away from falling off at this pace, but Lance wouldn’t have slowed down for the world right then.

The cloudy sky sped by overhead, the cars passing like comets alongside him with a nearly silent hum that was lost on the sprinting boy right then. His phone bounced painfully around in his pocket, and Lance really hoped it wouldn’t fall out and crack against the frosty pavement because, honestly, he doubted he would even notice if it did right then. All that mattered was the figure, grainy and nearly blurred out by the snowfall, rapidly becoming more visible as Lance threw himself forwards with everything he had.

“Keith! _Keith!_ ” He screamed, materializing in front of the black-haired boy and lifting him in a twirling hug that made the shorter man shriek with what Lance assumed—well, hoped really—was laughter.

He knew better than to try and touch, much less hug, his partner without warning. Keith hadn’t dropped his habit of carrying knives since they returned to Earth after all.

Keith’s fingers, hidden safely away in dark gloves, clutched Lance’s shoulders in a feather-light grip, completely assured of his safety in his comrade’s arms.

“Hi, Lance.” His tone was soft, a few chuckles trickling into the short greeting as he stared down into the sky-blue eyes he knew like the back of his hand. “How are you doing?”

“Great now!” Cheered Lance, grinning up at the mullet-headed boy for a moment before lowering him back to the ground, his hands still resting on Keith’s sides softly. “Of course you had to come in the, what, three minutes I was out of the house? I was literally walking two blocks down the street to mail my aunt her Christmas letter! And you could have rung the doorbell and let Shiro open the door for you!”

Keith scowled at this statement, and Lance had to admit that he nearly laughed again at the familiar banter. When Allura and Acxa came by later, they’d both roll their eyes at how little the pair had changed in the two weeks since they’d last seen them.

“Matt would pester me endlessly about it,” grumbled Keith, and Lance didn’t even bother resisting the urge to roll his eyes as he dug the older boy’s borrowed keys from his coat pocket.

“So you’d rather stand out in the December cold for however long it takes me to come back? Dude, seriously?”

Keith gave Lance his signature annoyed glare as the Cuban unlocked the door, nudging it open and sending a cocky smirk at the black-haired Texan.

“You said you were only a few minutes away, so I didn’t think it mattered that much.”

“You’re not going to be able to do that for New Years~”

“I’ll handle that when I have to!” Snapped Keith, though it lacked any and all heat.

Lance just laughed as he yanked his space comrade inside, kicking the door shut behind them to keep out the freezing air.

“Ok ok, fine, Mr. This Half-Frozen Planet is the Perfect Place to Watch a Sunset From.”

“Your nicknames suck as always.”

“At least they’re accurate!” Snorted Pidge, poking her head from around the corner where she was snugly ensconced on the couch with a blanket clinging to her shoulders and a mug of hot chocolate steaming in her hands.

“Oh good, you two are back,” babbled Hunk, his voice floating through the kitchen door as he ran past, two trays of cookies balanced on his large hands. “See, Shiro’s oven _actually_ heats up 25° more than what you set it to, and he just, oh, I don’t know, _neglected to tell me that!_ ”

The last complaint was a little louder than the rest, and a sigh filtered down the stairs as Shiro took just enough of a break from wrapping presents to call,  
“I said I was sorry, it’s just normal to us now!”

Hunk grumbled something about wasting ingredients and burnt cookies, and Pidge just cackled as she nailed Matt’s cart with a red shell, drawing an indignant squawk into the already bustling house. Keith shook his head, a fond smile stretching across his face as he surveyed the home he had spent the last three months in alongside Shiro and Adam with something like contentment. When Shiro had first said he wanted to host the group Christmas party at their place, Keith definitely had his doubts. Not that he didn’t love each and every member of their goofy space family, but between Lance’s uncoordinated antics and Pidge’s ceaseless desire to “improve” every piece of technology she saw, well….

But now, with holly strung up above the fireplace and the smell of melting chocolate filling the snug house, Keith decided that the week he would have to spend figuring out how to use the TV again was worth it. Allura and Acxa had even gotten a break from diplomatic duties, and Coran had “reluctantly” agreed to come even though he was quite sure he would have been a perfect replacement for the Voltron Coalition’s Power Couple should any problem arise. Matt wasn’t on any missions, Shay had flown to Earth specifically to visit Hunk for this Christmas thing she had heard Allura mention once, and Adam had taken time off work with one of those indulgent smiles he gave Shiro every time the tall man pulled out the puppy eyes. Not even _Pidge_ could say no to those big, shining, grey eyes. Keith laughed at the memory of the one time she had tried; she had literally fallen to her knees and screamed for him to just take the quiznacking slice of pie and stop giving her that look! She hadn’t questioned him for a week afterwards.

“Heh, having fun over there?” Teased Lance, knocking shoulders with Keith as he shed the many layers of protection he had employed against the cold.

Keith smirked right back, not missing a beat as he tugged off his grey knitted cap.

“Yeah, just imagining sticking you in a wormhole.”

Pidge nearly fell off the couch, too busy cracking up to bother protesting when Matt won the race, and Lance pouted at the smirking former Black Paladin.

“Well, it only took Lance about a year, so you’ll manage when Hunk finally asks Shay out!” Called Shiro as he clumped down the stairs with his hand snug in Adam’s, and based off the loud clatter and shrill squawking coming from the kitchen, Keith guessed that his brother’s comment had the intended result.

“We are not getting into this again!” Protested the cook, pointing a wooden spoon threateningly at Shiro and Adam, the latter hiding his laughing face in Shiro’s shoulder.

“You know those two,” snorted Pidge as she waited for the game to reboot. “They are the ultimate shippers. Who the heck else could have wrangled Lance into confessing to Keith!”

“More like they trapped me!” Grumbled Lance as if there wasn’t a smile tilting up the edges of his lips.

Keith rolled his eyes and sent a smirk in Shiro’s direction in something close to a teasing warning.

“Yeah, for two people who took forever to actually talk through their own issues, they sure do love to give romantic advice!” He pointed out, the small smile on his lips showing the couple that he was just messing with them.

Adam raised an eyebrow skeptically, and Shiro grinned at his partner as the bespectacled man prepared his rebuttal.

“Seeing as we’re the only ones engaged, and we did get you two to ask each other out—”

“You told me to rehearse my confession, and pushed him into the room without me knowing! Then you _locked the door!_ ”

“—I don’t think you’re really in a place to complain.”

“That’s because you didn’t have to listen to Shiro pining after you every day in space for a year!”

Shiro made a loud noise of protest, Pidge rammed Matt’s cart off the track, Adam adjusted his glasses to pretend he wasn’t blushing, Hunk shrieked something about dough, Matt nailed Pidge with a lightning bolt, the doorbell rang to signal Allura, Coran, and Acxa’s arrival, and Lance threaded his hand through Keith’s with a wide grin. Ok, fine. This was definitely worth the two months it would take for the house to return to normal.

Keith pecked Lance’s cheek, whispering softly,

“The mistletoe is Shiro and Adam’s elaborate plot to get Hunk and Shay together, so just pretend you don’t notice it, Sharpshooter.”

Lance’s entire face was red as the fire a few feet away, and Keith snickered triumphantly. He moved to help Hunk (who was positively squealing now in the kitchen), but a hand grabbed his wrist and the low voice he knew better than anyone else’s whispered above his ear.

“Fine, but you and I are getting a turn afterwards, Samurai.”

And then Lance was dashing for the kitchen to help Hunk save the dough and Keith was left with steam curling off his head while Shiro and Adam not-so-subtly laughed their heads off at the exchange. For two people so flustered at receiving romance, they sure loved to give it. Adam liked to joke that they had kept up the rivalry, and had an ongoing competition to out-embarrass the other, and Shiro always laughed along with an affectionate shake of the head. He was glad his brother had found a good love.

Keith grinned then and raced into the kitchen just in time to catch a falling bottle of milk, laughing and being sure to brush his fingers over Lance’s. They were 2-3 for embarrassing one another now, in Lance’s favor, and Keith had no intention to lose again today. He loved his boyfriend too much for that.

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing!
> 
> This has no relation to either of my ongoing works. Sorry for the long silence; I recently had a health crisis and was only released from the hospital yesterday, so those will resume soon! In the mean time, have some of my older work!  
> My tumblr is at https://asagaosylph.tumblr.com/ :D


End file.
